Медведь в лунном свете (история)
"Лунный Медведь" - короткая, проиллюстрированная история включенная в путеводитель 7 Грехов, выпущенная 24 декабря 2013 года. Сказка была проиллюстрирована Yoshida Dondorian. Из этого следует, что события песни с одноименным названием, повествует о том, как Лунная Мунлит украла два плода у vicious медведя в лунную ночь. Moonlit Bear is a short, illustrative story included in Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook, released on December 24, 2013. The tale was illustrated by Yoshida Dondorian. It follows the events of the song of the same name as Eve Moonlit steals two fruit from a vicious bear on a moonlit night. Plot Summary Блуждая глубоко в тёмном лесу, женщина неожиданно натыкается на два плода. Вне себя от радости, и заинтересованная в реакции мужа, она хватает плоды и бежит с надеждой, что медведь не догонит её. Усталая и измученная бегом, она продолжала бежать, но медведь не отставал. Она понимала, что эти плоды принадлежат не ей, но мысль о том, как её муж будет без ума от радости, не давала ей ни малейшего шанса остановиться и отдать плоды. Она и медведь ревели, а также два плода, находящихся в объятьях женщины. Deep in the forest, a young woman finds a pair of red fruits. Overjoyed, and wondering at the potential joy of her husband, she takes the fruits and leaves, hurrying before a bear comes. As she runs on the path, the bear pursues her; although realizing that the fruits belonged to the bear, the woman runs for the sake of making her husband happy. She and the bear cry, as well as the two fruits. Несколько позднее, женщине удается наконец добраться до своего дома, где она встречает своего мужа и показывает ему столь ценную находку. Однако, взглянув на "плоды" её супруг приходит в ужас и просит её незамедлительно вернуть их матери. Иллюзия отступает и женщина осознает, что держит не плоды, а двух плачущих младенцев. Это приводит её в ужас и она кричит, понимая суть совершенного ею преступления. Супруг успокаивает её и повторяет просьбу - вернуть детей. Однако, женщина в отчаянии сообщает ему, что это уже не представляется возможным - труп матери "плодов", которую женщина приняла за медведя, лежит у порога дома. Осмотрев тело, супруги обнаруживают рядом маленькую стеклянную бутылочку и женщина замечает, что на мгновение бутылочка засияла лунным светом. Late, оr the woman arrives home and greets her husband. After holding the fruits out to him, he tells her to return the fruits to their mother; realizing that she was actually holding two babies, the woman hears her husband repeat his request. The woman realizes that it was impossible, because the corpse of the mother is lying outside the house, next to a small glass bottle. The woman notes that the bottle flashed for just a moment in the moonlight. Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Groups= |-| Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Название Рассказа основанно на песне с аналогичным названием. *The story's title is based upon the song sharing its name. *Название так же имеет отсылку к "медведю" который преследовал главную героиню, Еву Мунлит. Слово "bear" имеет и другое значение: "нести", ссылаясь на последствия греха совершенного Евой. *It's title refers to the "bear" that chased its main character, Eve Moonlit; the word "bear" also means "to carry", referring to the consequences Eve bears for her sin. *Подобно Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night, Full Moon Laboratory и Escape of Salmhofer the Witch, события истории происходят во время полнолуния; полную луну часто ассоциируют с безумием, отсюда просиходит слово "lunacy" - "невменяемость". *Like Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night, Full Moon Laboratory, and Escape of Salmhofer the Witch, the story takes place on a moonlit night; the moon is often associated with madness and is the origin of the word "lunacy". Curiosities *Стеклянная Бутылочка упомянутая в истории вероятно появляется и в Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night; похожая бутылка фигурировала в Regret Message. *The glass bottle present in the story seems to be the same one seen in Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night; a similar glass bottle appears in Regret Message. Gallery Illustrations= Tumblr_n4c3kf0Tf91s7r1v1o1_500.png|Eve as she is chased by the bear, clutching the fruits tightly Tumblr_n4c3ltW2FB1s7r1v1o1_500.png|Eve after discovering the reality about the "fruits" Tumblr_n4c3nym2tp1s7r1v1o1_500.png|Meta's corpse with the glass bottle filled with milk External links *Official Website *Amazon Online Purchase *Online Fan Translation Категория:Рассказы Категория:Книги Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series